AntiMeeting
by xsandwichx
Summary: He was soon to find something that every fairy and antifairy had to find. Love. ACXAW [Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes]
1. AntiWanda

Anti-meeting

Anti-Cosmo, an anti-fairy, an evil anti-fairy, the most important anti-fairy in all anti-fairy world. Why? Because his counterpart was the less important fairy in Fairy World. He had all anti-fairies respect, but something was missing, something very important, something that every fairy and anti-fairy had to find someday. Love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anti-Cosmo left his room and went to the kitchen. He founded his mom eating a sandwich. Anti-Cosmo just ignored her and took a little cup, then he filled it with tea.

Anti-Mama Cosma, she couldn't care less of her son, sat in the living room, she turned o the TV and poofed a big hamburger and started to eat it.

"I bought an apartment" said Anti-Cosmo with a British accent "I'm finally getting out of this…house of yours"

"Okay" said Anti-Mama Cosma

"Good bye mother" said Anti-Cosmo leaving the house

"Bye" said Anti-Mama Cosma

Anti-Cosmo floated trought the Anti-Fairy World. It was awful! Anti-Fairy World was also the opposite of Fairy World. Every anti-fairy wanted to get out of that world because of that, it was awful, dirty, dark, and with a very bad smell.

Anti-Cosmo poofed in an apartment. It was awful! But he preferred living there than living with his careless mom. Anti-Cosmo started cleaning the room.

After a few hours, the apartment was…'clean'. Anti-Cosmo drank a cup of tea.

He then heard a scream outside his window. He rushed to it and saw a pink eyed anti-fairy and a similar anti-fairy at her side, she wa also pink eyed.

"Hey, would you two be quiet?" said Anti-Cosmo

"Why?" said one of the anti-fairies

"Obviously, because we are bothering him" said the other anti-fairy "We are so sorry sir"

"Well then, go away" said Anti-Cosmo

"But we live here, sir" she said

"Well, would you please stop screaming?"

"Well, I am not the one screaming here" she said "It's my stupid sister"

"I'm not stupid" said the other one

"Please, stop it now!" said Anti Cosmo floating out of his room

"We are not going anywhere" she said

"But I want to go" said the other "I'm hungry"

"I am Anti-Blonda" she said "And she is my stupid sister, Anti-Wanda"

"I said I was not stupid"

"Please ladies, calm down, you shouldn't be insulting your sister"

"I'm just saying the truth" said Anti-Blonda

"Now, I just wanted you two to stop screaming"

"Well, I screamed because Anti-Blonda pulled my hair" said Anti-Wanda

"Because you called me fat"

"So?" said Anti-Wanda "You called me Anti-Wanda"

"Because that's your name!"

"Ladies, please!" said Anti-Cosmo "Stop fighting"

"See? She IS stupid"

"I not am"

"See? She said I not am!" said Anti-Blonda

"Please ladies, stop fighting" said Anti-Cosmo "Why are you with her if you can't satnd her?"

"Because my mom told me to, and my dad hates us! So he doesn't want to be with us."

"I am hungry" said Anti-Wanda

"You take care of her" said Anti-Blonda "I am leaving, I am going to the library"

"To the library?" said Anti-Wanda

"Oh yeah, you don't know what's a library" said Anti-Blonda "Well, then you are not going to be there. Bye!"

"I am not a babysitter" said Anti-Cosmo

Anti-Blonda disappeared and Anti-Cosmo stared at Anti-Wanda.

"Good bye" said Anti-Cosmo

"But my sister told you to take care of me"

"And I said no"

"I can't stay alone"

"Yes, you can, you are a grown up and you can stay by your own now"

"No I can't" said Anti-Wanda grabbing Anti-Cosmo's leg

"Please leave me alone" said Anti-Cosmo "It's tea time"

"What's tea?"

"IT's a drink, now let me go!"

"No"

"Let me go you…NOW!"

"Can I go with you?"

"No"

"Please! I'll make you tea"

"You don't even know what's tea"

"Yes, It's a drink"

"Correct! Now let me go!"

"No!"

Anti-Cosmo raised his wand and appeared in his apartment room. He sighted with relief, he poofed a tea cup in his hand and started drinking it. He then spotted Anti-Wanda in front of him. He spilled the tea.

"How…?"

"Please?"

"Leave me alone!" Anti-Cosmo kicked her out of him apartment and shut the door. When he turned he saw Anti-Wanda there.

"Please?"

"Stop using magic" said Anti-cosmo

"Oh yeah! I have magic" said Anti-Wanda poofing her wand in her hand

"You weren't using….? Leave me alone!"

"No, I can't be alone!"

"Where's your mother?"

"She's working" said Anti-Wanda

"Well, then go with your sister"

"What's a library?"

"Go find it yourself"

"But I can't"

Anti-Cosmo's hand clock started bipping

"You made me miss my tea!"

Anti-Wanda poofed a little cup of tea and gave it to Anti-Cosmo. He grab it and drank it.

"It's good" said Anti-Cosmo "I thought you didn't know what was tea"

"Is that tea?" said Anti-Wanda "I thought it was coffee"

"Now please, go and nag someone else"

"Am I nagging you?"

"Yes" said Anti-Cosmo "I want to be alone, by myself"

"Why?"

"So I can concentrate and make a plan to go to Fairy World and then to Earth, then I shall rule the Earth and all the Anti-Fairies will be free!"

"And you? Will you stay alone?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't want to have friends, then when you rule the Earth, you are going to be alone"

"I like to be alone"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want any anti-fairy nagging me!"

"I don't want to go"

"Well, I do" said Anti-Cosmo "Now, go to your house and make a drawing, or something"

Anti-Wanda poofed away.

"Finally!" said Anti-Cosmo finishing his cup of tea "This is really good"


	2. AntiJuandissimo

**Sorry for the mistakes! English is not my first language...and thanks for your reviews!**

CHAPTER 2

Anti-Cosmo sat down on a little chair besides his bed. He was staring at the empty tea cup in his hand. He had really enjoyed Anti-Wanda's tea.

Anti-Cosmo heard Anti-Wanda scream. HE rushed to the window and saw her with a bunch of flowers in her hands, at her side was a weak and not so good looking fairy, he had violet eyes and his hair in a little pony tail. Anti-Wanda was smelling the flowers. The fairy was staring at her with two little hearts in his eyes.

Anti-Cosmo returned to his chair. He didn't really care, but something was pushing him back to the window. Curiosity.

"Thanks..um…what was your name again?" said Anti-Wanda

"I am Anti-Juandissimo Magnifico" said the fairy with a weak voice

"Yeah, thanks for the flowers" said Anti-Wanda "They are cute and blue"

Anti-Cosmo stared at Anti-Juandissimo. He was weak, somehow scary…_how comes she likes him? _Anti-Cosmo shook hi head. _I don't care! Why Am I thinking of it? I don't care! _Anti-Cosmo sat in his bed, but before he could realize it, he was already staring at them from the window.

Anti-Wanda took Anti-Juandissimo's hand and they walked away. Anti-Cosmo poofed out of the apartment and followed them like a fly.

After a few minutes they both stopped.

"Where are we?" said Anti-Wanda

"I don't know" said Anti-Juandissimo "But I think we should go back…I'm scared"

"I think we are lost" said Anti-Wanda panicking

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes. They were like a block from the apartments.

"We need help!" said Anti-Juandissimo "I want my mommy"

"I want to eat something" Anti-Wanda poofed a sandwich in front of her, she took out her shoes and took the sandwich with her feet "I am really hungry" she said biting the sandwich

Anti-Juandissimo ran away and left Anti-Wanda alone.

"Don't leave me alone" yelled Anti-Wanda "I'm scared!"

Anti-Cosmo took his anti-fairy form again and approached to Anti-Wanda.

"You!" said Anti-Wanda "You are the one who yelled at me!"

"Yes…?" said Anti-Cosmo

"You are the one who is supposed to take care of me!"

"Yes, but I am not going to"

"Why?" said Anti-Wanda

"Because I am not a babysitter" said Anti-Cosmo

"Were you following me?" said Anti-Wanda

"No, I was…So what if I was following you?"

"So?" said Anti-Wanda pausing "What were we talking about?"

"Nothing" said Anti-Cosmo "Good bye"

"Wait!" said Anti-Wanda "I am lost"

"You are not lost!" said Anti-Cosmo "You're a block away from your house"

"Really?"

"Yes" said Anti-Cosmo "I am going now"

"Where?"

"My apartment! Obvious!"

"Can I go with you?"

"No" said Anti-Cosmo "And don't follow me like the last time"

"But, you were the one who was following me"

"I wasn't following you…I was…just…" Anti-Cosmo blushed a little "Nothing! Good bye"

"See you later" said Anti-Wanda

Anti-Cosmo disappeared. Anti-Juandissimo appeared in front of Anti-Wanda.

"Hey! Where were you?" said Anti-Wanda

"I…was…I don't know…" said Anti-Juandissimo

Anti-Cosmo appeared in his room. He lay down in his bed. He stared at the ceiling.

"Man! What was I thinking?" said Anti-Cosmo

Anti-Wanda poofed in front of him

"Hey!" said Anti-Wanda "You left me alone again!"

"So?" said Anti-Cosmo standing up "And why are you in my apartment?"

"You have to take care of me!" said Anti-Wanda "My sister told you to"

"So? I don't obey orders from anyone"

"You don't know my sister" said Anti-Wanda "She is cruel, and mean!"

"So?"

"She insults me!"

"What has this to do with me taking care of you?"

"I don't know…but…do you want tea?"

"YOUR tea?" said Anti-Cosmo smiling "How do you do it?"

"What?"

"tea"

"What tea?"

"The tea you make!" said Anti-Cosmo

"I made tea?"

"Yes!" said Anti-Cosmo "Some minutes ago"

"You mean…coffee?" said Anti-Wanda poofing a jar of tea

"That's not coffee, that's tea"

"Really?" said Wanda smelling the liquid

"Anti-Wanda…would you like to join me in the tea time tomorrow?" said Anti-Cosmo

"But…I thought you liked to be alone, I thought I was nagging you…I"

"YES! I know…but…If I have a weakness, is that I cannot resist a good tea"

"What tea?"

"Never mind" said Anti-Cosmo

"Am I still going to come with you at tea tame?"

"Tea TIME!" said Anti-Cosmo "And yes, you will come"

"YAY!"

"Why are you so happy?" said Anti-Cosmo

"Because you are the first one that invites me to something…no body likes to be with me…except Anti-Juandissimo"

"Who's that guy?"

"He's my boyfriend" said Anti-Wanda "But he is always afraid of everything!"

"Where is he now?"

"He…is scared of you" said Anti-Wanda "He says you are the Anti-Fairy World ruler, and he is scared of you"

"Anti-Fairy World ruler?" said Anti-Cosmo smiling "Well, It's a starting"

"Of what?"

"Of my soon domain of Fairy World and Earth!" said Anti-Cosmo with an evil laugh

"I like evil" said Anti-Wanda

"Really?" said Anti-Cosmo "Would you like to help me?"

"How?" said Anti-Wanda

"Well, you can…make me tea" said Anti-Cosmo "So that I can be in perfect conditions to rule the world!"

"You mean coffee?"

"Oh! Alright! You make me 'coffee'" said Anti-Cosmo

"All right!"

Anti-BLonda appeared in the room.

"Why are you two so happy about?" said AntiBlonda with a bunch of books in her hands

"Well, I am going to make him coffee!"

"Coffee?"

"Actually, It's tea…but…"

"You said it was coffee!" said Anti-Wanda

"Yes! But I call it tea…all right?" said Anti-Cosmo

"But, tea and coffee are two different things!" said Anti-Blonda

"BUT SHE WANTS TO CALL IT COFFEE!!" yelled Anti-Cosmo "NOW GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT! BOTH OF YOU!"

Anti-Blonda frowned and disappeared.

"Are you angry with me?" said Anti-Wanda

"Anti-Wanda…please!" said Anti-Cosmo "I feel like surrounded by idiots"

"AM I an idiot?"

"Are you expecting me to answer that?" said Anti-Cosmo

Anti-Wanda stared at him.

"What are you looking at?" said Anti-Cosmo

"Your eyes" said Anti-Wanda "They are pretty"

Anti-Cosmo blushed slightly.

"Umm, thanks?" said Anti-Cosmo

"Why do you wear a monocle?" said Anti-Wanda

"Because I don't want to use glasses" said Anti-Cosmo "And a monocle looks evil"

"You talk funny" said Anti-Wanda

"It's British!" said Anti-Cosmo "That makes it more evil"

"Do you like being evil?"

"Of course!" said Anti-Cosmo "Why?"

"Because you are alone because of that"

"I am alone because I want to be alone" said Anti-Cosmo

"Why?"

"We already had this conversation!" said Anti-Cosmo

"Really?" said Anti-Wanda. She looked at her watch "I have to go"

"All right" said Anti-Cosmo "Good bye!"

Anti-Wanda hugged him and disappeared.

"What…?"


	3. They are gone!

**I know how Anti-Wanda speaks, with a very bad spelling, but I am writing her dialogues the normal way so you can understand her XD But, well, you all know how she talks...thanks for your reviews!**

Anti-Cosmo frowned.

"Crazy fairy" he said sitting down

----Anti-Wanda----

"Anti-WAnda!" yelled Anti-Big Daddy

She poofed in front of him

"Y-Yes daddy?" she said

"Tell your sister that I am leaving" he said

"W-Why?"

"Just don't ask!" he said "I'm tired of all this!"

"But, You can't leave us here"

"Sure I can! I sent your sister to a college, very far away from here"

"But...What about me?" she said

"Who cares about you?" he said disappearing

Anti-Wanda began to sob, then she poofed away

----Anti-Cosmo----

"Nothing works!" he said throwing a paper to the floor

Anti-Wanda appeared behind him and Anti-Cosmo turned to her

"Now what?" he said. Then he noticed she was crying "Okay! Why are you crying?"

"My dad...left us" she said crying

"Am I supposed to care?" he said

"Yes!" she said "My mom is..."

"I don't care!"

"You have to take care of me!"

"No" he said turning to his desk again

"But...please!"

"I am not your babysitter" he yelled "How many times am I going to repeat it?"

"But...you have to!" she said "My sister left too"

"Where?"

"To work, she went to a big city to work and take care of herself"

"Well, then go and take care of your mother" he said

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because...she's dead" she said

"What?!" said Anti-Cosmo standing up

"I'm alone" she said crying "You are the only one left!"

"Did you just say your mother is dead?"

"YES!" she said "She is in her bed, she hasn't moved, she hasn't talked, nothing!"

Anti-Cosmo opened his mouth to say something, but then he stopped.

"Can I stay here with you?" she said

"Anti-Wanda...I-I am sorry" he said

"I don't want to go back that house! My mom's there"

"Anti-Wana, you can't leave her there!"

"Yes, I already did"

"Your sister...she knows?"

"Yes"

"How long has your mother being dead?"

"A week ago" she said "But my dad didn't want us to take her away"

"Why?"

"I don't know! But we couldn't disobey him"

"Do you want to take your mother to somewhere else?"

"I don't want to get in that house again!"

"But..."

"NEVER!!!"

"All right! We won't get in that house again...happy?"

"NO"

"What else do you want?"

"Stay with you"

"Why me?"

"Because I only know you"

"What about your boyfriend?"

"Who?"

"Anti-Juandissimo"

"OH! I don't know...He's lost"

"Oh! All right, you can stay with me...until we get you a nice house"

"YAY!"

"You are going to sleep in my bed, and I..."

"With me?"

"NO!" he said quickly "I..I am going to sleep in the sofa"

"Awww, okay"

"O...kay..." he said walking away from her "Good night"

"But, I am not sleepy"

"Well, I am" he said "Good night"

Anti-Cosmo seated on the sofa and then he closed his eyes. HE wasn't really sleepy. Then he opened his eyes and saw Anti-Wanda in front of him.

"AHH"

"Anti-Cozzie" she said "I am not sleepy"

"I said good night!"

"Cozzie!"

"hmm"

"COZZIE!!!"

"WHAT??!!!"

"I'm hungry!!!"

"It's too late to eat"

"But, I am hungry!"

"I don't have any food here!"

"But I NEED to eat"

"OH! OKAY! Where do you want to go?" he said standing up

"Sandwich Land!"

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes and then he raised his wand. With an ANTI-POOF, they appeared in the middle of a little restaurant, Sandwich Land

"YAY!!!"

Anti-Cosmo sat on a little table and stared at Anti-Wanda eating a big sandwich with her feet.

"Anti-WAnda..." said anti-Cosmo

"Hmm?" she said with sandwich in her mouth

"I...never mind!"

Anti-Wanda turned to her sandwich and continued devoring it.

Anti-Cosmo just stared at her. She seemed so happy, she WAS happy, even when her whole family had gone. HE couldn't leave her alone...She was like a little kid. HE was a little ashamed to be with her in front of the other anti-fairies, but this time he didn't care.

"Stop looking at me" said anti-Wanda

Anti-Cosmo shook his head and turned to the window

"I am not looking at you"

Anti-Wanda blushed a little and then she finished her sandwich.

"Can we go now?" asked Anti-Cosmo

"Sure"

Anti-Cosmo stood up and walked to the door. Anti-Wanda followed him.

"Are you sleepy now?" he said

"Nopy!"

"Where do you want to go now?"

"I want to go to your apartment"

"And do what?" he asked

"Make tea?"

"Do you know what tea means?"

"Yep! It's the coffee that I make!"

"Yeah...coffee"

"Do you want coffee?"

Anti-Cosmo turned to her. She was smiling widely showing her messy teeth. Her pink eyes were shining and waiting for an answer.

"Whatever" he said

"YAY!"

Anti-Cosmo raised his wand and they appeared in his apartment.

Anti-Wanda poofed a cup of tea and then poofed a jar.

She poured the tea in the cup and then she handle it to Anti-Cosmo.

"Umm...thanks?"

"You have pretty eyes" she said

"You already said that" he said drinking the tea

"Really?" she said "Well, I like you"

Anti-Cosmo stared at her.

"You're cute"

"You know" said anti-Cosmo "I think you need to sleep now...it's late"

"But...I'm not sleepy Cozzie"

"Well, I am sleepy, good night"

Anti-Cosmo sat in the sofa and then he closed his eyes. Anti-Wanda lay down on the bed and stared at Anti-Cosmo, she smiled and then she fell asleep.

**REVIEW PLEASE!! Remember! It's just the beginning!**


	4. THEY ARE THEY!

---the next day----

Anti-Cosmo waked up and spotted Anti-Wanda next to him on the couch. Anti-Cosmo pushed her down and she woke up.

"What happened?" she said standing up

"What were you doing here?" he said

"I..I had a nightmare!" she said "I was scared!"

"The next time, wake me up first!"

"But..."

"No buts!" Anti-Cosmo stood up "I need my morning tea"

Anti-Wanda poofed him a little cup with tea. Anti-Cosmo grabbed it and then he drank it.

"Well, this is the only thing you are good at" he said

Anti-Wanda stared at him and smiled.

Anti-Cosmo glanced at her and then he floated to his desk.

"What are you going to do?" said Anti-Wanda

"I am going to make another escape plan"

"Why?"

"Because...I want to escape!"

"From where?"

"Anti-Wanda...please, sit down and...LET ME WORK!"

"Anti-Cosmo...I'm hungry!"

"So?"

"I want to eat!"

"Well, go to a restaurant and eat!"

"But I can't go alone!" she said "Come with me!"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm busy and I am not hungry"

"Pleeeeeeeease!!!"

"No"

"But..."

"No

"You..."

"No"

Anti-WAnda frowned and then she poofed away.

Anti-Cosmo kept working.

----------nine hours later------------

"NO!" yelled anti-Cosmo trowing a paper to the floor "I need my tea!"

Anti-Cosmo turned to the empty apartment.

"Anti-Wanda?"

HE stood up and glanced at the window.

"Anti-Wanda?" he said poofing out of his apartment "Great! Now I have to find her!"

He poofed in a restaurant, she wasn't there. He poofed in every restaurant of the anti-fairy world, but she wasn't there.

"Anti-WAnda?"

"Over here" she said from inside a hole in a wall.

"Anti-wAnda, what are you doing there?"

"I'm hiding" she said panicking "THEY are going after me!"

"They?" he said "Who are they?

"THEY are they!"

"Anti-Wanda, I don't get it!"

"Hide me!"

"From whom?"

"From them! From THEY!"

"Anti-Wanda, please tell me who are they"

"THEY ARE THEY!"

Anti-Cosmo frowned and floated away.

"Hey! Wait! Hide me from them!"

Anti-Cosmo kept floating. Anti-Wanda got into the whole again.

"Moron" said Anti-Cosmo

Before he could get to his apartmant he felt someone behind him. HE turned and saw four big anti-fairies.

"Who are you?" said Anti-Cosmo

"I'm Anti-Teo" said one  
"I'm Anti-Henry" said another  
"I'm Anti-Erick" said another  
"I'm Anti-Yellow" said a female anti-fairy

"Do I know you?" asked Anti-Cosmo

"You should" said Teo

"Why?" said Anti-Cosmo raising an eyebrow

"Because if you don't know us we do this" said Henry

Erick and Yellow took Anti-Cosmo and threw him to a little abandoned house besides them. Teo took his wand and then they locked the room.

Anti-Cosmo stood up and hit the door.

"Let me out!"

"Nope" said Yellow playing with Anti-Cosmo's wand "You'll stay there"

"You are going to pay for this" he said

"Yeah sure!" said Teo

""Know we are going to our appointment with that stupid pink anti-fairy" said Henry

"Anti-wanda?" said anti-Cosmo "What are you going to do with her?"

"Awww, Isn't it cute? He's her boyfriend"

"I'm not her boyfriend!" said anti-cosmo "Let me out!"

"No! We are going with your beloved and give her a...SURPRISE!"

"Why?" said anti-Cosmo

"Because that's what we, THEY, do" said Yellow

"THEY?"

"Yes, We are THEY! Teo, Henry, Erick and Yellow!"

---flashback---

"_Who are they?"_

"_THEY are they!"_

---end of flashback---

"Oh...yeah...LET ME OUT!" yelled Anti-Cosmo

THEY poofed away and left Anti-Cosmo trapped in the room

"LET ME OUT!" he yelled "SOMEBODY!!!"

Anti-Cosmo tried to open the door, but it was locked with many chains and locks. After a few minutes, Anti-Cosmo fell to the floor and stared angry at the door.

"They are going to pay!" said Anti-Cosmo "Man! How am I supposed to get out of here?"

Anti-cosmo looked around, there were no windows or broken walls, nothing, everything was completely dark.

Anti-Cosmo heard somebody walking outside.

"HEY! WHOEVER YOU ARE, HELP ME!!" he yelled "OPEN UP!"

Some chain noises were heard, then the door opened. Anti-Cosmo saw Anti-Juandissimo there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Anti-Cosmo

"I...I...I don't know" he said "Am I supposed to stay away from here?"

"Forget it" said Anti-Cosmo floating away

"HEY! Where...are you going?"

"Nothing of your business"

Anti-Juandissimo followed him.

Anti-cosmo got to the broken wall, Anti-Wanda wasn't there.

"No!" he said

"No what?"

"Have you seen THEY?" he asked

"THEY? They are always beating me up! They are always insulting me and..."

"Yeah! I know! Do you know where are they right now? Where do they live?"

"No"

Anti-Cosmo frowned and floated away. Anti-Juandissimo followed him.

"Anti-wanda!" yelled anti-Cosmo then he turned to Anti-Juandissimo "Stop following me and help me find your girlfriend!"

"But I can't see anything!" he said "I need glasses, but my parents can't afford them!"

"Then leave me alone!"

"NO!" he said "I want to find Anti-Wanda"

"GO AWAY!!!" he yelled

"NO!"

"YES"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Anti-Cosmo ran away

"HEY! COME BACK!"

Anti-Cosmo stopped three blocks away from Anti-Juandissimo. HE then turned and kept looking.

After a few minutes he saw a hand coming out from a big trash box. He floated to t and opened the box.

Anti-Wanda was there, she was bleeding and her clothes were all ripped.

"Anti-wAnda" he said pulling her out "Wake up!"

Anti-Juandissimo poofed behind him.

"HEY! She's mine! Leave her alone!" he yelled

"You moron, can't you see she's hurt? Take us to the hospital!" said Anti-Cosmo "I don't have wand"

"I'll take her!"

"NO!" said Anti-Cosmo "I will take her! I have to take care of her"

"But I'm her boyfriend" he said "I have to take care of her too!"

"Then poof us to the hospital!"

"Give me Anti-wAnda!"

Cosmo took Anti-juandissimo's wand and poofed him and anti-Wanda to the hospital.

"HEY!" said Anti-Juandissimo "That wand is my dad's!"

Love is more than a feeling;  
it's a state of mind.


	5. I want my wand back!

---------hospital----------

Anti-Cosmo poofed into the hospital. He had Anti-Wanda in his hands.

"Mr. Anti-Cosmo! Do you need help?" said a nurse

"Yes!" he said "I need you to help her!"

The nurse poofed a wheelchair and Anti-Cosmo sat Anti-Wanda there. The nurse ran with Anti-Wanda and they entered the EMERGENCY door.

"Anti-Cosmo! My favorite cousin!" said an anti-fairy behind him "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Anti-Lily, I'm...umm...well...waiting for someone" he said

"Hm...who?" she said seriously

"Um...an anti-fairy" he said

"That's obvious!" she said "You seem nervous...and that's not your wand!"

"How...how do you know?"

"Your wand is darker than this one" she said taking his wand

"Oh, well, this is not my wand" he said "It's Anti-Juandissimo's"

"Who's that?"

"Umm...a friend" he said "Well, what are YOU doing here?"

"I'm looking for my mother" she said "She fell from the stairs yesterday..."

"Anti-Lily, I have to go now" he said "Tally Ho!"

"Good bye" she said poofing away.  
Anticosmo floated to the waiting room

------one hour later-----------

A nurse left the EMERGENCY room and stared at Anti-Cosmo

"Is she okay?" said Anti-Cosmo

"Sir. She's very injured, but she is going to be all right, her counterpart is totally healthy, so she is going to be healthy very soon, but she would have to stay here some more time"

"All right" said anti-Cosmo "I..I think I'm going now"

"Good day sir. We will call you later"

"Thanks" Anti-Cosmo poofed away.

----Anti-Cosmo's apartment----

Anti-Cosmo appeared in his apartment and he sat in his bed. He stared at the ceiling and then he poofed a cup of tea. When he was drinking it, Anti-Wanda poofed in front of him. Anti-Cosmo spilled his tea over her face.

"Hey!" she said

"What are you doing here?" said anti-Cosmo standing up

"Well, hospitals scare me" she said "So I escaped"

"Anti-Wanda, you have to go back to the hospital"

"Why?" she said "You don't want me to be here?"

"I want you to get cured"

"Cured? Of what? I'm okay!"

"You're...you're okay! Why?"

"Well, T.H.E.Y. Are always beating me up, so I'm used to it now" she said

"Since when?"

"Since elementary school!" she said "THEY were the bullies of the school, and now they are the bullies of Anti-FAiry World"

"Anti-Wanda...I...I think you should take a nap" he said "I'm going out"

"Where are you going?"

"To meet some old friends" he said poofing away

------------

Anti-Cosmo appeared in the anti-fairy world streets, near the hole in the wall. Anti-Juandissimo was in the floor. He stood up.

"Why were you on the floor?" asked Anti-Cosmo

"I...THEY!" he said "Give me my wand!"

"I'll give it to you as soon as I get mine" he said

"But THEY have it!" he said "You will never get it back"

"I sure will!"

"But.."

Anti-Cosmo floated away. Anti-Juandissimo floated besides him.

"Where's Anti-Wanda?"

"She's sleeping" he said

"Is she okay?" he said

"Yes!" he said "And without you!"

"Where is she?"

"She's sleeping in a living shell under the anti-sea" he said

Anti-Juandissimo poofed away

"Moron"

Anti-Cosmo stopped in front of the building where THEY have locked him up. He knocked the door. Anti-Yellow opened.

"Hey! How did you know we were here?" she said

"Because you have keys of this door" he said "It was obvious you lived here"

"What do you want?" said Anti-Teo

"I want my wand back" he said

"Awww...the little anti-fairy wants his wand back" said Henry "He might want to poof some flowers for his girlfriend"

"Give me my wand...NOW!" said anti-Cosmo threatening them with Anti-Juandissimo's wand

"Look! HE has another little cute wand!" said Teo

Anti-Cosmo threw a spell to Yellow. She fell to the floor unconsious.

"HEY! You hurt my little sister!" said Teo "You will pay for this!"

Anti-Cosmo threw another spell to tEo, but Henry stopped it with Anti-Cosmo's wand.

"Give me my wand!" he said

"You want his?" said Henry "Over my dead body!"

"Good idea" said Anti-Cosmo making his wand glow. Henry stared at the wand and then he turned to atni-Cosmo

"How are you doing that?" he said "I can't move my body!"

"Throw the wand" said Teo

"I can't!"

Anti-Cosmo grinned and then the whole house fell. After the dust was gone, anti-Cosmo spotted his wand floating over the rests od the house. He raised his hand and his wand floated to him.

"Don't you dare touch Anti-Wanda again" he said poofing away

THEY got out of the pieces of wood.

"What was that?" said Teo

"I..I don't know! He used his wand without touching it!" said Henry

"Why is he taking care of Anti-Wanda?" said Erick

"I...I...I have a terrible headache!" said Yellow

Anti-Cosmo poofed in his apartment. Anti-Wanda was sleeping in his bed. He smiled and then he sat in his couch. He was tired. Using a wand without touching was very tiring. Anti-Wanda waked up and floated to anti-Cosmo.

"Cozzie" she said "Where were you?"

"I went to get back my wand" he said showing his wand "I need to rest, please, go and take a nap"

Anti-Wnda poofed a cup of tea and gave it Anti-Cosmo, then she floated to Anti-Cosmo's bed and she sat down. Anti-Cosmo drank the tea and fell asleep.

**This one was short.**

**But I couldn't continue it with the same chapter XD**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	6. What was that!

Weeks passed. Anti-Cosmo kept writing plans to escape..but he didn't succed to find the perfect one. Anti-Wanda stayed with him all the time, encouraging him to don't give up. Yes...she was stupid, but she knew how to keep Anti-Cosmo cheered up.

Anti-cosmo waked up from his daily nap. He opened his eyes. Anti-Wanda was there staring at him closely. Anti-Cosmo gasped and pushed Anti-Wanda away.

"What are you doing on my face?!" he said

"I was waiting for you to wake up" she said

"Why?" he said

"I wanted to tell you something" she said blushing

Anti-Cosmo realized what she was going to tell him and he placed his finger on her lips.  
"Don't say anything" he said "Please..."

"Why?" she said

"Because...I'm not sure" he said

"But..." she said "How do you know?"

"I just know...and please..don't say anything" he said

She stared at his sparkling green ayes. She wanted to tell him...and he knew what she wanted to ask...but he didn't want to hear it...  
She approached to Anti-Cosmo and kissed him. When she broke the kiss Anti-Cosmo stared at her. "Sorry!!" she said poofing away

Anti-Cosmo didn't stop her from disappearing.  
**Anti-Cosmo's POV **_What was that?! ...She just kisse me??!! ... Now I am more confused than ever!!...Can I fall in love with HER? The stupiest fairy I have ever met? Nah! The truth is...that I can fall in love...but I don't want to..._  
You weren't supposed to mean that much to me  
I wasn't supposed to fall in love  
You weren't supposed to seem like you loved me  
I wasn't supposed to lose control  
But now you're gonna go  
And now I'm wondering why  
I'm left here to cry

**Anti-Wanda's POV ** She appeared in a park bench..._Why? Why didn't he want to hear me? How does he know what I want to tell him?..._  
How do you tell someone something they don't wanna hear?  
And how do you tell someone about the object of their fear?  
And how do say you changed my mind?  
I love you so.  
How do you make someone love you,  
Someone love you, if they don't?

**Anti-Cosmo's POV **_Why did she kiss me? Why didn't I follow her? Why didn't I say anything?_

You weren't supposed to make me wanna love you.

I wasn't supposed to give you my heart.

You weren't supposed to break the rules of friendship.

I wasn't supposed to play that part  
But now you're gonna go

And now I'm wondering why

I'm left here to cry

**Anti-Wanda's POV**_ Why did I kiss him? I ruined everything!...My head hurts..._  
How do you tell someone something they don't wanna hear?  
And how do you tell someone about the object of their fear?  
And how do say you changed my mind?  
I love you so.  
How do you make someone love you,  
Someone love you, if they don't?

**Anti-Cosmo's POV **_I love her? Nah!...I love her?! ...No!...Can I, Anti-Cosmo, fall in love? ...Can I?...I have to find her..._  
Maybe I saw more than I should have  
And maybe you saw more then you would have  
But it remains that its you I need  
I'm so deep, I'm so deep, I can't be saved.

**Anti-Wanda's POV **_What am I going to do now? Where should I go?...Should I go back? Shoud I go away? ...My head hurts!!...I'm hungry...Anti-Cosmo..._  
How do you tell someone something they don't wanna hear?  
And how do you tell someone about the object of their fear?  
And how do say you changed my mind?  
I love you so.  
How do you make someone love you,  
Someone love you, if they don't?

Anti-Wanda floated away from the park. She losed her eyes...but she didn't stopped floating. She then crashed with someone. She opened her eyes and saw Anti-Juandissimo there.

"Anti-Wanda!" he said "Where have you been?"

"I...umm...in my house" she lied "Taking care of my mom"

"Great! Would you like to...go and drink someting?" he asked

"Umm...Yes..." she said

Anti-Juandissimo took Anti-Wanda's hand and raised his wand. They appeared in a dark room.  
"Where are we?" said Anti-Wanda

"My house" said Anti-Juandissimo "Let me turn on the light"

He floated away and turned up a switch. The lights turned on and Anti-Juandissimo took Anti-Wanda's hand. He pulled her to the living room and sat her on the floor.  
"Sorry, I don't have furniture" he said Then he floted to the kitchen "What would you like to drink?" he said

"Umm...water?" she said

"GREAT!" he said "Because is the only thing I have now"

Anti-Juandissimo floated to her and gave her a glass of water. Anti-Wanda drank the whole glass and then turned to the window. She stared at the dark sky outside.

"What't the matter?" he asked

"Umm...nothing" she said turning to him "So...why are you alone?"

"Well...my parents told me that they hated me and left...I don't understand why" he said smiling "BUt I think they are not going to come back"

"Why?" she said

"I don't know...what does 'You are impossible to live with' means?" he asked

"I don't know" she said "Why?"

"Because that's what my mother told mebefore poofing away" he said "I can't understand"

"Oh...Can I stay here with you?" said Anti-Wanda

"Sure!" he said "But...you would have to sleep in the floor because I just have one bed and it's mine"

"Okay" she said

"Well...What do you want to do now?" he said

"Umm..I don't know...what do you do when you are bored?" she said

"Umm...I...play hide and seek" he said

"With whom?" she said

"With myself!" he said "It's fun!"

"Can we play?" she said

"Okay! But I hide and you seek" he said "Count till 30000"

"Okay" she said closing her eyes

Anti-Juandissimo poofed away and appeared in a garbage tank, three kilometers away from his house.

----------------

Anti-Cosmo appeared outside his room. He floated through all Anti-Fairy World streets looking for Anti-Wanda. He then spotted something moving in a garbage tank. He approached to it and opened it. He found Anti-Juandissimo inside.

"What are you doing there?" he said

"HEY! GO AWAY! You will reveal my ubication!" he said

"Huh?"

"I'm playing hide and seek" he said

"With whom?" asked anti-Cosmo

"With my Anti-Wanda" he said "She's looking for me"

"Oh...and...where's the base?" he said

"My house" he said "She is going to count until 30000"

"Okay..." he said "Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

Anti-Cosmo poofed away and appeared in front of Anti-Juandissimo's house. He got in and saw Anti-Wanda 'counting'

"3...3...3...What's next??!! 3...3..."

"four" said Anti-Cosmo smiling

"Thanks" said Anti-Wanda "3...4...Umm...30000!"

Anti-Wanda turned to the door and saw Anti-Cosmo floating there. She blushed and turned to the wall again. Anti-Cosmo floated to her.

"Anti-Wanda..." he said

"SORRY!" she said "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!"

"Anti-Wanda..."

"SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHY..."  
Anti-Cosmo placed his hand on her lips

"Don't worry" he said "Let's make like it didn't happen..okay? Let's forget about it!"  
Anti-Wanda stared at Anti-Cosmoa nd then she gave him a confusion face

"What happened?" she said

"Exactly!" he said

"No...really...what happened?"

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes and took her hand  
"Never mind" he said "Let's go back"

"kay!" she said

They both appeared in Anti-Cosmo's apartment. Anti-Cosmo sat in his desk chair and began writing. Anti-Wanda just floated behind him, she didn't understand what he was writing, but she didn't care...she just knew that it was something smart...she sat on the bed...

"You should sleep Anti-Wanda" he said "Anti-wAnda?"  
He turned to his bed and saw Anti-Wanda sleeping there. He just smiled and continued writing. He was too intelligent to just forget what had happened that day...but he was going to try to forget it...he didn't want their friendship to disappear just because of that...never...  
Some hours later he floated to his couch and stared at the ceiling.  
Can he fall in love with her?...Maybe...he just had to wait...was he in love with her? real love?...there was only one way to know it...since the fairy love was the same as anti-fairy love...he had to ask HIM...his counterpart...Cosmo...

**Yeah I know...the story is getting really weird and senseless XD but that's how I am...senseless XD YAY!  
Leave your review!!!!  
**

**  
Song: How? - Natalise  
**


	7. My last happy day

Anti-Cosmo waked up. He stood up and walked to his bed. He sat there and turned everywhere.

"Anti-Wanda?" he said "Where are you?"

She appeared in front of him  
"Here! I'm here" she said

"Where were you?" he said "What were you doing?"

"I went to...my house..." she said

"I thought you didn't want to go back to your house" he said

"I know...but I wanted to see my mom" she said "I went to talk with her"

"Talk?" he said "But she's...never mind..."

"I miss her" she said "She was the only one who cared about me..."

"Anti-Wanda...I really think we have to take your mom out of there" he said "Somebody might found her and think somebody killed her"

"Nah..." she said "She'll be okay"

"But..."

Anti-Wanda sat in Anti-Cosmo's bed. She stared at Anti-Cosmo and then turned to the floor. A tear fell from her eye. Anti-Cosmo floated to her and sat beside her. Anti-Wanda began to sob and then she started crying on Anti-Cosmo's shoulder. He just wrapped her with his arm. Anti-Wanda turned to him and stared at his green eyes.

"I really miss her" said Anti-Wanda "She had always been there for me, always caring about me and my sister, always protecting us of my dad. He didn't like us, since we were born he had been yelling at my mom. When we were 15 years old he got us all out of the house and left us homeless for two months. He made us come back because he didn't know how to cook and he didn't have any money at all. My mom once tried to go away and even divorce him...but he didn't let her go. We were practically his slaves"

Anti-Cosmo stared at her. Maybe she wasn't smart enough to understand everything, but she could express herself perfectly. He just let her get out all her frustrations, everything that was kept in her mouth for so long...nobody heard her...he couldn't just leave her alone...or leave her living by her own...yes, he was evil and normally this kind of thing wouldn't be important to him...but this time was different...this time he cared...this time...only this time and with this anti-fairy.

"Are you going to leave me alone?" she said

"No" he said "I can't..."

"Why are you so nice with me?" she said "No one had ever cared of me..."

"Well...I don't know..." he said

"Thanks" she said hugging him slightly

Anti-Cosmo smiled and turned to the window. There were a lot of anti-fairies taking pictures and writing things on little notepads.  
"What the..." he said standing up and opening the window "What are you doing here??!" he yelled

"Writing a story" said an anti-fairy "Not everyday we see our cruel leader been nice to someone...especially with her"  
"Mr.Anti-Cosmo, when did you met her?" said another one

"Go away!" he said "Leave me alone!!"  
He took his wand and raised it. With an ANTI-POOF he disappeared the windows, now all the room was dark, he appeared a candle in his hands and saw Anti-Wanda sitting on the bed staring at him.

"What was that?" she said

"Crazy anti-fairies..." he said "They will regret it"

"Was that my fault?" she said

"No!" he said "It's not your fault..it's not my fault...somebody called them...they don't come just because they want to...I will find out who was it"

Suddenly a lot of anti-fairies entered the room. They started taking more pictures and asking things to Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. Anti-Cosmo took a reporter and everyone got quiet.  
"Who called you?" said Anti-Cosmo to the reporter

"We can't say" he said "It's information we can't give"

"Who called you and told you we were here?" said Anti-Cosmo threatening the repoter with his wand

"No! please! It was...Anti-Juandissimo Magnifico" he said "Let me go!!!"

Anti-Cosmo raised his wand and every reporter appeared outside his apartment.  
"Anti-Juandissimo?" he said "Why did he call them?"

"Umm...I don't know.." she said  
Suddenly Anti-Wanda's phone rang. She took it, but before she could ansewr, Anti-Cosmo took her phone. He looked at the screenand saw ANTI-JUSNDISSIMO in it. He answered.  
"HOW DO YOU DARE?!" said Anti-Cosmo

"Well...I don't know...that's what boyfriend does...right?" said Anti-Juandissimo

"What do you mean?" said Anti-Cosmo

"Well...you stole my Anti-Wanda...and I want her back..." he said

"I stole her? HA! YOU left her alone!" said Anti-Cosmo "You hid three kilometers away!!"

"And then you stole her" he said

"Get a life!" said Anti-Cosmo hanging up.

"What did he say?" said Anti-Wanda

"Nothing with sense" he said throwing the cellphone to the bed

"Are you mad?" she said "with me?"

"Mad? Yes I am...with you? no" he said sitting beside her

"Thanks" she said "For taking care of me"

Anti-Cosmo stared at her. He didn't know what was happening. He usually will just kick her out of his life...but this time he couldn't...he had tried...but he couldn't... and with what happened the previous day...he just could not leave her alone...let everyone make fun of her, beat her down, insult her...he could not believe himself...he was actually caring about someone...he was caring about the stupier anti-fairy he had ever met. He was doing a good thing? That was weird, but he didn't wanted to do the bad thing now. He turned to Anti-Wanda, she had fell asleep. He carefully placed her on the bed and then he floated to the chair in front of the desk. He took a pencil and began to think, again, a plan to get out of Anti-Fairy World.

---one hour later-----

Anti-Wanda waked up. She rubbed her eyes and stood up. She spotted Anti-Cosmo on his desk, he was staring at the desk. She slowly floated behind him and sptted a blank paper in front of him.

"What are you doing?" she said

Anti-Cosmo turned to her and smiled.

"Oh...a plan..." he said "Well...sorta..."

"But...you haven't written anything" she said

"I can't concentrate" he said

"Why?" she said

"I...I don't know...I feel weird...I think i need to go outside and...take some fresh air..." he said "I'll be right back" He anti-poofed away. Anti-Wanda just smiled.

Anti-Cosmo appeared in front of Anti-Wanda's house. He opened the door and got in. Everything was destroyed and dirty, there were broken things on the floor and many other things that made the house a terrible place to live. He slowly floated through the hallways, looking for the room where Anti-Wanda's mother was. He then spotted a ripped photo on the floor, he floated down and picked the two parts of the photo. An anti-fairy was in th middle, she had blue eyes. She had two little anti-fairies, they both had pink eyes and swirly hair. They seemed very happy, but the photo was ripped, but not because of time or something...somebody had ripped it. He placed the two aprts of the photo in his pocket and continued floating forward. He then entered a room. This was the only room that was clean, it was sparkling. At the middle of the room it was a bed...and over the bed...was an anti-Fairy, apparently Anti-Wanda's mother. He floated to her, she seemed alive, but she wasn't...she was dead.

"I know you are there" said Anti-Cosmo

Anti-Wanda floated into the room. She floated to Anti-Cosmo's side and stared at her mother.

"How did you know I was there?" she said

"I heard sobbing" he said "Are you okay?"

"Yes..."

"How did you know I was going to come here?" he said

"I didn't know...but I wanted to come here again" she said "And I saw you here...floating to my mom's room"

"Why is everything destroyed except this room?" he asked

"Well...when she died my father destroyed the house, everything, even this room...and when he sent my sister away and left, I got out of my house and went with you. Today...when you were sleeping, I came here and fixed the room...so my mom could be in peace"

Anti-Cosmo smiled and then he turned to her mother. He took out the photo from his pocket and gave it to Anti-Wanda.  
"You ripped it, right?" he said

"Yes" she said taking the photo "I know that this was the last happy day for my mom and me"

"Why?" he said

"After this, my dad got angry at my mom. He once tried to kill us, but he didn't made it...to kill us he needed to kill our counterpart, well at least that's what my mom said"

"Yes...I know" he said

"Sometimes I think...my dad killed my mom"

"He can't...he had to kill her fairy first" he said

"Yes...you know...before my mom got sick, he disappeared a week" she said "When he came back my mom got sick"

"That's...really weird..." he said

"Anti-Cozzie...I want to go now" she said

Anti-Cosmo raised his wand and they both appeared in the apartment. Anti-Cosmo floated to his desk and started writing in the blank paper.

"What are you doing?" she said

"I'm going out of this world...and I am going to take you out too" he said

"Why?"

"Because I need to do something important...actually, ask something very important to someone not so important" he said

"No...why are you taking me with you?" she asked

Anti-Cosmo turned to her and stared at her eyes.  
"I don't know...but I can't leave you here" he said

"Yes you can" she said

"But I don't want to" he said Then he continued writing.  
Anti-Wanda smiled and hugged him "Thank you" she said  
Anti-Cosmo just smiled.

--------two hours later---------

"Finally" said Anti-Cosmo waking up Anti-Wanda who had fall asleep again. "Finally! We are getting out of this world!"

"Really?" she said "And where are we going?"

"To Fairy World my friend" he said

"Why are we going to Fairy World?"

"To find someone and ask him something...and after that...TO CONQUER FAIRY WORLD!!"

"Are you going with other anti-fairies?"

"Yes, I need all the help possible!"

"May I help?" she said

"Yeah...if you want to...but first...I need to find someone"

"Who is it?" she asked

"You'll see" he said taking Anti-Wanda's hand. He raised his wand and they both appeared in front of the door that divided Anti-Fairy World with Fairy World. Many anti-fairies began to approach the door, they knew that he had a plan.

"Now...let's begin" he said

"YAY! I love begining!" said Anti-Wanda "What are we going to begin?"

"My plan Anti-Wanda, my plan!" he said

**Totally senseless!! XD  
Okay...next chapter: Fairy World! XD Yes...with cosmo! XD  
YAY! Thanks for your reviews!  
and leave more! XD**


	8. So what if I love you,,,

An anti-fairy approached Anti-Cosmo.

"Mr.Anti Cosmo, what plan is on now?" he said

"Oh...I will open the door and you will all get out of this terrible place," said atni-Cosmo "I will give you the sign!"

The fairy nodded and floated away telling everyone the plan.

"What sign?' said Anti-Wanda

"The sign...when the stupid fairy goes out to lunch" said Anti-Cosmo

"How do you know he's going to leave the door unattended?" said AntiWanda "Wow..I didn't know I knew that word"

"See AntiWAnda, I made a lot of investigation and I finally concluded that he had to go to eat anytime, so I searched for the exact hour he goes away" he said

"huh?" said Anti-Wanda with a confussion face

"I just know!" he said

"Oh okay...and how are you going to open the door?" she said

"Oh...I have a plan" he said

After some minutes a bell was heard on the other side of the door. Footsteps were going away from the door. AntiCosmo smiled evily. He approached to the door and poofed a fairy wand.

"Hey! That wand looks yellow, mine is all black...do you want to trade it?" said AntiWanda

"No!" he said "It was very ahrd to get one of this and I am not going to give it to you"

AntiCosmo raised the fairy wand, and when it started to glow AntiCosmo threw it to the door. The wand hit the glass and brok the door. The entire door fell to the ground in pieces.

"How did you do that?" said AntiWanda

"Well..I know how to use a fairy wand" said AntiCosmo "Now let's all go away from here before the jarhead gets back!"

All the antifairies flew out of AntiFairyWorld. AntiCosmo waited for everybody to go out and then he floated behind them. AntiWanda followed him.

Jorgen appeared in front of the broken door.

"NOO!! They are free!!" said Jorgen "Not for long"

Every antifairy was now flying over Fairy World sky. All the scared faires ran everywhere.

-----------

"Really?" said a pink haired fairy laughing besides a green haired fairy

"Oh yeah, Wanda" said the green haired fairy "He just flew away!"

"I would have loved to see him like that" said Wanda

Wanda turned to the sky. It was bright and pink, but then it started to get black.

"Uh...Cosmo?" she said "What's happening?"

"It looks like it's going to rain" said Cosmo "Cool!"

"I don't think they are clouds" said Wanda "They are antifairies!"

"What's an antifairy?" said Cosmo

"Well..I have never seen one of them until now" she said "They are the exact opposite of the fairies! Every fairy has one"

"I have an anti?" said Como

"Yes" she said "Cosmo, we better get out of here"

"But I want to see my anti!!" he said

"There's no time!" she said "It's very dangerous!"

Wanda took Cosmo's hand and pulled him with her running. The finally got into a store, where other fairies were hiding. Wanda turned to her hand and saw a tree branch on her hand instead of Cosmo.

"Cosmo?" she said throwing the branch to the floor "Cosmo!!"

Cosmo was floating on the streets watching every Antifairy floating everywhere. He had gave Wanda a tree branch for him to stay there and look for his anti.   
-----  
AntiCosmo got down to the floor. AntiWanda stood next to him.

"What are we looking for?" said AntiWanda

"My counterpart" he said

"What's a counterpart?" she asked

They were walking thorugh the streets, there was no fairy that could be seen, everyone was hidden.

"He must be hidden somewhere here" said antiCosmo walking away

"Who?" said AntiWanda following him

AntiCosmo spotted a green spot floating some meters away from him. AntiCosmo floated quickly to it and found Cosmo.

"YOU!" said AntiCosmo

"Me?' said Cosmo "Who are you and why are you blue?"

"I'm an antifairy" he said "And you must be Cosmo"

"How do you know that?" said Cosmo

"Because I'm your counterpart!" said AntiCosmo

"What's a counterpart?" he asked

AntiCosmo rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, but have you seen my anti?" said Cosmo

"I AM your anti you dunder-head!" said AntiCosmo

"Really?" said Cosmo floating near him "COOL!"

"I just want to ask you something" said AntiCosmo

"Pudding!" said Cosmo

"Pudding?"

"Yeah! Pudding!" said Cosmo poofing on his hand a bowl of chocolate pudding

"Cosmo, listen to me!" said AntiCosmo

"I'm hearing!"

"Well..I need to ask you something"

"Did you say something?" said Cosmo "I was chewing my pudding and I didn;t hear you"

"Pudding doesn't need to be chewed!" he said

"That what they all say" said Cosmo "Do you want pudding?"

"LISTEN TO ME YOU MORON!" said AntiCosmo

"Hey! Wanda also calls me moron" said cosmo smiling

"Really?" he said

"Yeah! She calls me moron because she loves me!" said Cosmo

"She...loves you?"

"Yeah...and I love her too!" said Cosmo "Especially when she calls me moron"

"Why does she calls you moron?" said AntiCosmo

"Because she loves me!" he said smiling

"Right...Umm...well...where is she?"

"She ran away with a tree branch" said Cosmo "She was pretty scared"

"HEY! Leave him alone!" said a voice behind AntiCosmo

AntiCosmo turned and saw Wanda floating there. "Leve Cosmo alone you anti!" she said floating to him

"I am not doing anything to him" said antiCosmo

Wanda floated to him and stared at his face.

"AntiCosmo?" she said

"You know him?" said Cosmo floating to Wanda

"No, but I have heard of him in books" she said "He's the most important antifairy in AntiFairyWorld"

"What does that mean?" said Cosmo

"That you are the less important fairy in FairyWorld" said AntiCosmo "Now...I have a world to rule"

"ACOZZIE!!" yelled AntiWanda hugging Cosmo "Where were you?!"

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" said Wanda pulling AntiWanda away from Cosmo

"AntiWana, I'm over here!" said AtniCosmo

AntiWanda let cosmo go and she floated to AntiCosmo.

"I though he was you" she said

"He's green! I'm blue! And you though he was me?" he said

"Um...yes" she said

"She must be AntiWanda" said Wanda

"What makes you say that?" said Cosmo

"Welll..she has my hairdo, my eyes and she's...nuts" she said

Cosmo floated to AntiWanda and stared at her

"Nah" said Cosmo "Wanda's eyes are brighter than yours"

Wanda blushed a little and smiled.

"Who's Wanda?" said AntiWanda

"Well...we have to go now" said AC taking AntiWanda's hand "We have a world to rule"

"You are not going anywhere!" said Wanda taking AntiCosmo's hand "We are not going to let you rule FairyWorld"

"You fairy!, let go off me!!" said AC trying to fly away

"NO!" said Wanda pulling him to the floor

AtniCosmo pushed Wanda away. She fell to the floor.

"HEY! Nobody throws Wanda to the floor except my mother!" said Cosmo taking AntiCoso's hand

"Let me go you fool!" said AC

Wanda stood up and poofed a butterfly net.

"Let him go Cosmo!" said Wanda

Cosmo let AntiCosmo's hand free but before he could fly away, wnda placed the butterfly net over him.

"You fools! Let me go!" said AC

"Hey Antha Cozzie!" said AntiWanda "Why are you in that thing?"

Wanda poofed another butterlfy net and placed it over AntiWanda

"COOL!" said AntiWanda "Now both of us are in a little weird thing!"

AntiCosmo rolled his eyeas and stared at Wanda

"I hate you" said AntiCosmo

"Yes but..." said Wanda "Do you love her?" she pointed to AntiWanda

"Why do you ask?" he said

"I want to be sure" she said

"Well..." said atniCosmo blushing "I came here to ask Cosmo the same thing"

"Oh great! you are the smartest antifairy in the whole universe and you don't know when you're in love" she said

"Well...I'm a genius! Genius don't fall in love" he said

"But you did" said Wanda

"Why are you asking me this?" he said

"Well...I'm not a genius and he is definetly not a genius" she said pointing to Cosmo who was eating chocolate pudding "But I know something now...he really loves me"

"What do you mean?" said AC

"I mean...that you love her" said Wanda pointing AntiWanda

"Okay!" he yelled "AND SO WHAT IF I LOVE HER?!"

Every antifairy stopped flying and turned to AntiCosmo.

"Looks like yelling was a bad idea" said Wanda smiling

AntiCosmo growled. "LET ME GO!" he said

Wanda got the net off him and then she let AntiWanda free. AntiCosmo growled again, took AntiWanda's hand and floated away.

"Why did you let him go?" said Cosmo

"Cause he;s not going anywhere" said Wanda. She turned to cosmo and smiled "I love you, you moron!"

"I love you too Wanda!" he said returning the hug

AntiCosmo floated between the antifairies who were staring at him. Anti-fairies approached to him and began asking things and taking pictures.

"Mr.AntiCosmo, are you really in loe with her?" said one  
"Is it true the thing you yelled down there?"  
"What are you going to do now?"  
"Is all this true?"

"YES!" yelled AntiCosmo "I LOVE HER OKAY?!"

"Really?" said AntiWanda

"YES!" he said "I didn't want to, but I do!"

"Really?" said antiWanda

AntiCosmo faced AntiWanda and sighted. "Yes..." he said "I love you"

Anticosmo leaned to her and kissed her deeply. Every antifairy began to take pictures. An antifairy with long dress and a big elegant hat approached to them. "I can't believe it!" she said with a british accent

Anticosmo turned to her and smiled "Hey" he said "ANy problem?"

"Yes" she said "She's the exact opposite of you"

"So?' he said "I love her"

AntiWanda was smiling at AntiCosmo. This was the happiest day of her life. She was so happy that she didn't even notice the antifairy talking with AntiCosmo.

"I just can't believe you ended with her" she said "When you can just go with another one more beautiful and smart"

"AntiLily, please leave me alone" said AntiCosmo "You're my cousin, not my mother"

AntiLily growled and floated away. "I hate you!" she yelled floating away

AntiCosmo smiled and turned to AntiWanda who was apparently in another world.  
Jorgen Von Strangle poofed behind them.

"YOU! BACK TO ANTIFAIRYWORLD! NOW!!" he said pointing at them with his wand

"Fine with me" said AntiCosmo

"Are you going to let the escape plan just go away?" said an antifairy

"Yes...but don't worry folks" he said "I know that some Friday the 13th some child will be stupid enough to have his fairies bring him here and wish all of us free"

"How do you know that?" said AntiWanda

"I just know" said antiCosmo

Jorgen took AntiCosmo and AntiWanda and threw them to AntiFairyWorld. Then he pointed to the other antifairies with his wand. Before he could do anything, every antifairy went inside AntiFairyWorld by themselves. When they were all in, Jorgen poofed a new door.

"HA!" he said "This door is now unbreakable!" 

AntiCosmo took AntiWanda's hand and they poofed into AntiCosmo's apartment. AntiWanda blushed and smiled to AntiCosmo. He leaned to her and kissed her again, forgetting about all the rest of the world. He knew he loved her, he knew she loved him and now he wasn't ashaimed of telling it to eveyone. He loved her.

In that same moment, a certain couple of fairies were kissing in the middle of the Fairy Park. They knew they loved each other too, and they were never separating, ever. It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet them.

**Read N' REVIEW!! XD  
I hope you liked this, I'm just going to write one more chapter and I'm done!  
I wanted to make AntiLily suffer XD  
Please review this senseless story!! XD  
PLEASE!! XD  
Thanks for reading!**


	9. The End

ANTIMEETING

CHAPTER 9 and LAST!!

**yeah...finally the last chapter of this senseless fic XD  
Thank you all for reading!! Especially you Hilary Starsky! You were the one who reviewed EVRY SINGLE chapter in this fic XD  
Thanks to all!!!  
And enjoy the last chapter!!**

THE NEXT MORNING

AntiCosmo opened his eyes. He took his monocle from the little desk besides him and placed it in front of his right green eye. He sat down and looked around. He was on the couch, he turned to his bed and noticed it was empty. He turned to his side and saw AntiWanda sleeping there besides him. AntiCosmo floated away and sat on his chair. The memories of the past day were returning to his mind slowly. He smiled and turned to AntiWanda who was waking up. She sat down on the couch and turned to AntiCosmo.

"Umm...sorry for coming with you yesterday" she said "I had a nightmare"

"Don't worry" he said smiling

AntiWanda smiled and floated to him and hugged him.

"Thank you" she said "Ya' know...I dreamt that you didn't want me to stay with you..."

"I will never leave you" he said not believing himself that he was actually beign kind with someone "AntiWanda...would you marry me?"

"Huh?" said AntiWanda

AntiCosmo kneeled in front of her and antipoofed a diamonds ring "Would you marry me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just say yes"

"Umm..okay!" she said

AntiCosmo stood up and kissed her lightly on the lips placing the ring on her finger. She smiled with her usual face and hugged him. A knock was heard in the door. AntiCosmo floated to it and opened it.

"AntiBlonda?" said AntiCosmo

"Hi! I took some vacations and...I heard of you two..."

"Yes?" said AntiCosmo

"Well, it's on every newspaper that you told my sister you loved her in the middle of Fairy World"

"DO you have a problem?" he said

"NO! I just...wanted to congratulate my sister" she said smiling

AntiWanda spotted her sister on the door and floated to her "Sissi!!" she said hugging AntiBlonda

"Hey sis!" she said

"What are you doin' here?"

"I just came to visit my favorite sister" she said

"Really? I'm your favorite? COOL!"

AntiBlonda rolled her eyes and smiled.

"AntiCozzie told me to marry him" she said

"REally?" said AntiBLonda "That's awesome!"

"What does it means?" she said

"It means that he loves you" she said "And he wants to spend the rest of his immortal life with you!"

"He's immortal?"

"Yes sis" she said "You too! We all are immortal"

"You too?"

"Yes...well...not exactly immortal, because anybody can come and kill our counterpart but...oh! I think I'm confusing you more..."

"Huh?"

"YEs...well...yes we are immortal" she said

"YAY!" said AntiWanda hugging AntiCosmo "Did you hear that? We are immortal!"

AntiCosmo just smiled and turned to AntiBlonda

"Are you going to stay here?" he said

"Well...I don't like THAT place" said AntiBLonda "My dad just MADE me go there..."

"Where's dad?" said antiWanda

"Don't know and don't care..." she said "As long as you are happy"

AntiWanda hugged her sister again. She felt so happy, her sister was back, his father was lost, somebody loved her with all his heart. Just one thing was missing...

"I'm hungry" said antiWanda

"I know...let's all go to eat" said AntiBlonda "For the soon to be wife and husband"

"COOL!" said AntiWanda

AntiBlonda raised her wand and they appeared in a restaurant. Where the reporters asked all day long about the wedding date.

"Let us eat!" said AntiBlonda

"But, we just want to know the wedding date!!" said one antifairy

"If I tell you, will you leave?" said antiCosmo

"Yes" said an antifairy

"A week" said antiCosmo: "Now leave!"

They all antipoofed away. AntiBlonda turned to AntiCosmo  
"A week?" she said

"Yeah...I don't see why we should wait more" he said

AntiBLonda smiled. She couldn't believe her sister was going to marry AntiCosmo, the Anti Fairy World's most respectful antifairy. She just smiled at her sister who was eating like if she hadn't have eaten in a month.

AntiCosmo smiled at AntiWanda, maybe antifairies can say that he deserved more, she was not for him...but he didn't care, he knew they didn't understand love...they were jsut antifairies waiting for their counterparts to fall in love...he didn't think that he loved AntiWanda just because of Cosmo...he knew that it was love...he had recently discovered he met AntiWanda before Cosmo met Wanda. AntiCosmo fell in love before Cosmo did with Wanda, weird...but maybe true...

-------------------

A week later the wedding took place in front of AntiWanda's old house. A day before that AntiWanda's mother was buried in their yard. AntiBLonda convinced AntiWanda to take her out of there. Their wedding was precisly in the same yard.

"I do" said antiCosmo taking AntiWanda's hand and smiling

"Me too!" said AntiWanda before the antifairy could talk

AntiCosmo kissed AntiWanda. They were now married...at the same time another wedding was taking place in Fairy World.

"I do" said Wanda smiling at Cosmo

After the fairy talked Cosmo turned to his arm.  
"Umm..I do!" he said

Wanda took Cosmo's face and kissed him deeply.

--------------------

AntiCosmo and AntiWanda were sitting down on sky blue chairs. Antifairies were interrogating AntiCosmo. AntiWanda floated away from the big crowd and kneeled down over her mother's buring place.

"I miss ya'" said antiWanda

After some seconds of silence a voice was heard..."I'll always be here" said the voice

AntiWanda looked around and saw her mother. Standing there in front of her, smiling, transparent, shining.

"Mom?" said AntiWanda

"IThanks for taking care of me honey" said her mom "Don't forget me, cause I will never foget you"

"Mom..." said AntiWanda "I love you" she said

She smiled and the vanished slowly before AntiWanda's sight. AntiWanda smiled and placed her wedding flowers where she vanished.

She then stood up and floated to AntiCosmo who was talking with his cousin, AntiLily.

"I just can't believe you made me come here" said antiLily floating away

Maybe they were not the perfect couple, the couple that everyone wanted, but they didn't care at all.

"Wha...whatt heppeneD?" said antiWanda

"Just another crazy" said antiCosmo smiling "Don't worry..."

AntiWanda hugged AntiCosmo. For everybody else, they were not okay together, but for themselves, they were just meant to be...and no one was going to change that...

The End...

**nah! Don't ask where did AntiCosmo got the ring XD cause I don't know XD  
Thanks for reading! I know...SENSELESS!! XD  
Sorry if the ending wasn't what you expected XD I'm not so good at describing...but I'm going to do my best to describe more in other fics XD  
THENKS AGAIN!**

**Leave your review:D**


End file.
